Jack's Christmas Carol
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de AstraPerAspera. C’est une semaine avant Noël et Jack reçoit des visiteurs inattendus. Avec mes excuses à M. Dickens. Ship Sam/Jack. Ecrit en particulier pour Zuz de GateWorld en tant que son cadeau de Noël de la part du Père-Noël.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's Christmas Carol**

by

AstraPerAspera

**Auteur**** : AstraPerAspera**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Angst

Résumé : C'est une semaine avant Noël et Jack reçoit des visiteurs inattendus. Avec mes excuses à M. Dickens. Ship Sam/Jack. Ecrit en particulier pour Zuz de GateWorld en tant que son cadeau de Noël de la part du Père-Noël. Merci de m'avoir permis de partager !

**Note de l'auteur** : toutes mes excuses à M. Dickens, Brad Wright, Robert C. Cooper, Joseph Mallozzi, Paul Mullie, Martin Gero, Alan McCullough, Tor Alexander Valenza et Peter DeLuise.

Note du traducteur : c'est un 'missing scene' de « Missing Pieces ». Ca se passe avant le chapitre 4 (il y a des reprises de dialogues de ce chapitre). Ca reste dans le ton de « Missing Pieces », à savoir pas mal d'angst. Sinon, c'est une fic que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Chapitre 1**

Jacob Carter était mort. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus dans l'esprit de Jack. Il avait été témoin de la mort de Jacob, à travers la vitre de la salle d'observation. Il avait tenu Sam quelques instants plus tard alors qu'elle pleurait contre sa poitrine. Il avait assisté aux funérailles de Jacob, se tenant à côté de Sam sur une corniche balayée par un vent en ce jour de juin le plus froid de l'histoire écrite du Colorado. Rien n'aurait pu le convaincre que Jacob Carter n'était autre que mort... excepté que Jacob Carter lui-même, se tenait là, dans la chambre, lui jetant un regard à la Jacob Carter, les mains croisées devant lui, et une expression d'impatience sur le visage.

« Jacob ? » Jack plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité en direction de la silhouette qui se tenait au pied du lit.

« Jack. »

Jack ne put se retenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme endormie dans le lit à côté de lui. Le fait que la forme endormie fût la fille de Jacob rendait la situation encore plus délicate. Il regarda à nouveau Jacob qui se contenta de cligner des yeux, attendant. La balle était dans la cour de Jack et c'était à lui d'ouvrir la conversation. Il se redressa doucement, ne voulant pas déranger Sam. Si ceci était une sorte de rêve bizarre ou une hallucination, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la réveiller. Elle partait sur une mission à la recherche du Saint Graal dans la matinée et avait besoin de chaque instant de repos qu'elle pouvait avoir. Non pas que cela les avait arrêtés plus tôt... okay... pas là où il voulait que ses pensées vagabondent avec le père de Sam se tenant juste là en train de l'observer.

« Alors... Je pensais que vous étiez mort ? »

« Je le suis. »

Jack se demanda brièvement s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la Guinness qu'il avait bue plus tôt. Il se frotta les yeux. Jacob était toujours là. Rayonnant un peu, semblait-il. C'était... différent.

« Alors... ceci ferait de vous... ? »

« Un fantôme, » suppléa Jacob.

« Un fantôme, » répéta Jack. Cela devait être la Guinness. Il vérifierait la date d'expiration ce matin. « Comme... »

« Comme une manifestation non corporelle de la personne que j'étais quand j'arpentais la Terre. Et le reste de la galaxie. »

Quelque chose se mit en place dans la tête de Jack.

« Vous avez fait l'ascension, » réalisa-t-il tout haut. « Comme Daniel... »

Sa voix s'estompa lorsque Jacob secoua la tête.

« Non. Rien d'aussi compliqué. Je suis votre modèle standard d'apparition. Un esprit. Une âme en peine. Tous les noms que vous voulez bien me donner. »

Jack n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, sinon, « Quoi... pas de chaînes ? »

Le regard de Jacob était indulgent. Jack concéda.

« C'est vrai... ce serait trop cliché... »

« ... et nous savons tous quels sont vos sentiments à propos des clichés, Jack, » compléta Jacob.

« Etes-vous là pour une raison précise... ou vous passiez juste en flottant en l'air ? » Puisque ceci devait être une création de son esprit, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se forcer à être poli.

« Oh, je suis là pour une raison. » Jack vit les yeux de Jacob s'égarer brièvement vers Sam qui dormait avant de revenir sur Jack. Oh oui. C'était vraiment gênant. Même si ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

« Et ce serait... ? »

« Votre bonheur... et celui de Sam. »

« Ah. Je vois. J'ai déjà ça. Alors merci d'être passé... et – ne le prenez pas mal, Jacob – mais ne vous pressez pas pour revenir. »

« Jack – je suis sérieux. Je sais que vous pensez êtes heureux maintenant, mais la vérité est que vous ne l'êtes pas. Pas réellement. »

Jack se passa les mains sur les yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir des rêves normaux, pour l'amour du ciel ? Quand il les rouvrit, Jacob se tenait toujours là. Jack soupira.

« Ouais... ben... je ne l'aurais cru. » Cela commençait à ressembler sinistrement à la conversation que Sam lui avait dit avoir eue avec son père quand elle s'était cognée la tête dans le Prométhée, quelques années plus tôt. Excepté que son père n'avait pas vraiment été là. Juste comme il n'était pas vraiment là maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui fait l'idiot, Jack. C'est vous. Vous n'avez pas été honnête avec vous-même et cela vous empêche d'avoir ce que vous voulez le plus dans la vie. »

« Et c'est... ? »

« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir répondre à cela, Jack. »

Super. Un fantôme qui voulait jouer au jeu des mille dollars. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça à 3 heures du matin.

« Que diriez-vous de ça... laissez-moi y réfléchir un peu et je vous re-contacterai. »

« Je suis désolé, Jack, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Il n'y a pas assez de temps. _Vous_ n'avez pas assez de temps. Nous devons nous en occuper cette nuit... ou il se pourrait que ce soit trop tard. »

« Ouais... à propos de tard... vous savez que je dois être dans la Galaxie de Pégase demain, et je pourrais faire avec un peu moins de parlotte et un peu plus de sommeil. »

« Je sais, Jack. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. C'est une question de temps : c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Jack soupira profondément. Hallucination, création imaginaire ou Jacob Carter revenu réellement d'entre les morts... quoi qu'il soit, il ne semblait pas y avoir de moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

« Vous savez... c'est toujours la même chose avec vous les gars. Se dépêcher, se dépêcher, se dépêcher. Un planning un peu meilleur et j'aurais pu m'occuper de ça _et_ avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux avec toute cette organisation cosmique ? »

« Jack... »

« Jacob... écoutez... je sais que vous voulez bien faire. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas... »

« Aimez-vous ma fille ? »

Cela arrêta net Jack. Il étudia les traits de Jacob Carter soigneusement. Quel que ce soit ce qu'il était, on ne pouvait se tromper sur l'expression de son visage. C'était l'expression qu'_il_ aurait, il le savait, s'il parlait à l'homme qui était au lit avec sa fille... s'il avait une fille, évidemment.

« Avez-vous besoin de demander ? »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Jack. Aimez-vous ma fille ? »

Jack déglutit. Il n'était jamais à l'aise pour dire ce genre de truc, même à Sam. Il sentit son œil avoir un tic.

« Oui. »

« Alors si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, au moins faites-le pour elle. »

Sam remua légèrement dans le lit près de lui, comme si elle était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, consciente de leur discussion. Jack lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et un instant de panique douloureuse frappa son cœur. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à son départ off-world demain. Essayé de prétendre que c'était juste une autre nuit ensemble. En théorie, ils seraient de retour dans une semaine : Mark Carter les avait invités pour Noël et Sam avait déjà acheté les billets d'avion pour San Diego. Mais la théorie n'était que... eh bien, théorique, et bien trop de choses pouvaient mal se passer à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une coïncidence que l'image de Jacob Carter se tienne au pied de son lit, lui délivrant un avertissement. Il avait vu des choses plus étranges dans sa vie, après tout.

« Très bien. D'accord. Pas de problème. Je le ferai... pour Sam. Mais, allez, Jacob. De quoi diable est-on en train de parler ? Et ne me resservez pas cette connerie énigmatique, non plus. »

« Très bien, Jack. Je vais l'épeler pour vous. Vous allez avoir la visite de deux autres esprits cette nuit... »

« Pas trois ? »

« Ecoutez-les, Jack. Essayez de garder l'esprit ouvert. Vous pourriez apprendre quelque chose. »

« Ecoutez, Jacob... non pas que je n'apprécie pas votre aide et tout... »

« Qui a dit que je le faisais pour vous ? » Ses yeux s'égarèrent très brièvement vers Sam.

« Ahh... je vois. »

« Non... je n'en suis pas si sûr, Jack. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, si vous avez de la chance... »

Jacob commença à s'effacer lentement, comme un de ces halogènes avec un variateur. Pendant quelques secondes, Jack jura pouvoir voir à travers lui. Et puis il fut parti, et la pièce fut sombre et silencieuse, à l'exception du rythme régulier de la respiration de Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Décidant que ce qu'il venait de voir avait davantage à voir avec la Guinness que la tombe, Jack se cala dans les oreillers et poussa un soupir. Super. C'était déjà assez pénible d'être inquiet pour la mission de Sam avec SG-1. Maintenant, il imaginait que Jacob Carter le hantait parce qu'il couchait avec sa fille. Quel psy ne s'en donnerait pas à cœur joie ?

Sam remua à nouveau. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était resté éveillé à côté d'elle assez de nuits pour savoir que quand elle dormait, c'était d'un sommeil profond et calme, pas ce remue-ménage incessant qu'elle faisait cette nuit. Jack lutta contre l'envie pressant de passer un bras autour d'elle et de l'attirer contre lui. Cela pourrait la réveiller et elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il ne s'y risquerait pas, peu importait combien il aurait aimé sentir la chaleur de son corps blotti contre le sien à cet instant.

« Tu sais, Jack. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de dire bonjour. »

La tête de Jack se releva brusquement de l'oreiller. Se tenant dans une autre faible flaque de lumière, pas comme celle de Jacob, il y avait une autre silhouette, plus jeune, plus grande, le pli ironique de sa bouche le rendant immédiatement reconnaissable.

« Kawalsky ? »

« Salut, Jack. Comment ça va ? »

Jack s'apprêta à se frotter les yeux, mais laissa ses mains retomber. Que diable. Cela n'avait pas marché avec Jacob. Pourquoi diable cela marcherait-il avec Kawalsky ?

« Eh bien... tu sais... le genou fait un peu des siennes... puis il y a toute cette histoire de promotion... »

« Oui... je suis au courant. Félicitations, Général. »

« Bah, » répondit Jack avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je peux la prendre ou la laisser. La plupart des journées, je pense que je préférai la laisser. »

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, Jack... jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir en bureaucrate. »

« Va comprendre, hein ? »

« Oui... va comprendre. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec une certaine Lieutenant Colonel blonde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack soupira.

« C'est le cas ? »

« Hum-hum. »

« Alors, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi pendant un petit moment ? »

« Tu veux dire que ce truc va me faire sortir du lit ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, Jack. Mais nous serons de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Juré. »

« Je n'ai pas à... tenir ta main ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kawalsky ricana.

« Nah... pas quand nous avons la technologie de téléportation. »

« Tu veux dire... » Mais Jack n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. La chaude lumière et la légère sensation électrisante du faisceau Asgard l'enveloppa et tout d'un coup il sut qu'il était assis par terre... un sol très dur et très froid... levant les yeux sur le visage souriant de Kawalsky.

« Sympa, non ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'on ait eu ça quand j'étais encore là. » Il tendit une main que Jack étudia un instant avant de saisir. Quand il le fit finalement, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait là rien de non-corporel, jusqu'aux cicatrices du tatouage que Kawalsky avait fait enlever quand il avait pris conscience que « Sandra » n'était pas, après tout, la fille de ses rêves. C'était il y a trop d'années pour que même Jack s'en souvienne. Quand Kawalsky le hissa sur ses pieds, Jack regarda autour de lui. L'endroit lui parut familier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Froid, » remarqua-t-il finalement, alors qu'il prenait conscience de se tenir dans une caverne de glace. Une lumière diffuse et bleutée provenait d'un plafond distant qu'il était difficile de voir au premier abord. Après un instant, cependant, ses yeux s'accommodèrent. Oh, oui. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose familier sur cet endroit.

Une explosion de statique venant d'un paquet de loques sous un affleurement rocheux le surprit. Sa main chercha automatiquement une arme qu'il ne portait pas. Kawalsky, d'un autre côté, ne parut pas troublé par le bruit.

« Tu reconnais l'endroit ? » demanda son ancien second.

« Est-ce que je devrais ? » contra Jack. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, mais il avait été sur trop de planètes et il n'y avait pas tellement de choses pour les distinguer les unes des autres, après un certain temps.

« Oh, oui... bien que je ne puisse pas dire que je sois surpris que cela n'éveille rien en toi. Je veux dire... tu étais pas mal délirant la majeure partie du temps. » Kawalsky fit un signe de tête vers le tas de vêtements d'où l'explosion de statique était venue et pour la première fois Jack y jeta plus qu'un coup d'œil en passant. On y décernait indéniablement une forme, et il l'étudia, un faible mouvement en dessous : de bas en haut, à peine perceptible. Quelqu'un était en dessous, quelqu'un avec une respiration lente et faible.

Il y eut une autre explosion de statique. Une radio. Jack entendit une faible voix en sortir... une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Mon Colonel.. » Une pause. Davantage de statique. « C'est une planète de glace. C'est tout ce qu'il y a, à perte de vue... aucune chance. » Statique.

Quelques instants plus tard, la même voix résonna à travers la salle.

« Mon Colonel ! »

D'un endroit distant et quelque part au-dessus, il y eut le bruit de quelque chose qui glissait. Un grognement lorsqu'il y eut un choc violent contre un obstacle. Une précipitation de neige avec un petit cri de douleur dans la neige poudreuse qui tomba à ses pieds. Jack sauta en arrière, hors du chemin de Sam, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention en rampant vers la silhouette sous le tas de loques.

« Mon Colonel ! » C'était entre un murmure... et une supplication craintive.

« Sam... » Jack se mit à avancer vers elle, mais Kawalsky posa une main sur son bras.

« Elle ne te voit pas, Jack. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement là. Ceci est le passé... un des lieux que tu dois visiter cette nuit... que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de Jack et une terreur effroyable le balaya. Maintenant, il comprenait. Il comprenait et n'aimait pas cela.

« Pas une de mes destinations préférées, je te ferai savoir ! » marmonna-t-il. « Et pourquoi, exactement, sommes-nous là ? »

« Parce que tu dois voir certaines choses, » fut tout ce que Kawalsky dit.

« Et c'est... ? »

Kawalsky fit un signe de tête vers Sam qui était arrivée là où Jack savait que son propre corps à moitié gelé était allongé sur ce monde de glace oublié des dieux.

« Mon Colonel... »

Dieu qu'il détestait entendre ce désespoir dans sa voix. Il fut soudain heureux d'avoir été, à ce moment-là, inconscient la plupart du temps. Même là, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il l'observa glisser son bras sous la couverture, essayant de lui offrir le peu de chaleur qu'elle pouvait. Elle blottit son visage contre son cou, laissant son souffle le réchauffer.

« Sarah... » La voix était faible, mais le nom reconnaissable. Jack sentit le creux de son ventre se crisper. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Appelé son ex-femme ? Bien sûr, il délirait... hallucinait... il était complètement à côté de la plaque... mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de se regarder trahir la femme qu'il aimait ?

Sam, à son mérite, ne se démonta pas. Au contraire, elle se pressa davantage, le serrant étroitement.

« Je suis là, Jack, » murmura-t-elle en réponse, et Jack aurait juré pouvoir sentir son souffle sur son cou alors même qu'elle le disait à son corps inerte. Une étrange douleur agrippa sa poitrine il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait dit cela. Ne s'était jamais souvenu de la première fois que son prénom était sorti de sa bouche. Cela avait été perdu dans le brouillard de son esprit. Et pour une raison inconnue, de voir cela de cette façon faisait un mal de chien.

« J'ai froid... si froid, » murmura le Jack O'Neill mourant. Si c'était possible, Sam se pelotonna encore plus près.

« Je sais... ça va aller. Vous pouvez dormir maintenant. » Il la regarda enfouir son visage dans son cou, puis se figer, comme si elle ne pouvait pas simplement faire fi de ces fichus règlements, même s'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de mourir. « Ce fut un honneur d'avoir servi avec vous, mon Colonel, » ajouta-t-elle, le regardant... celui qui était à un cheveu de mourir... une fois de plus. Et, bien que se tenant à trois mètres d'elle, sous une lumière faiblarde, dans la plus sombre des cavernes qui soit, Jack pouvait voir aussi nettement que s'il regardait à travers un objectif en un après-midi ensoleillé. Sam Carter était amoureuse de Jack O'Neill.

« Déjà à ce moment-là, » remarqua Kawalsky tout haut, faisait sursauter Jack. Il jeta un regard noir à son guide.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack d'un ton impatient.

« Elle t'aimait. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver. Elle était prête à mourir pour toi... avec toi... peu importait. Aussi longtemps que vous étiez tous les deux. »

Regardant Sam comme elle fermait les yeux et serrait son corps gelé, Jack fut frappé par sa jeunesse... à quel point elle était encore épargnée par tout ce qui viendrait après. Mais aussi belle était la femme qui était allongée sur la glace à côté de son alter ego mourant, il se rendit compte que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras plus tôt cette nuit – dans son temps – dans son lit – possédait une beauté de loin plus attirante que son double plus jeune. C'était de _cette_ Sam qu'il se découvrit désirer.

« Je devine que j'ai manqué ça, » dit-il tout haut, répondant à Kawalski. « Avec moi inconscient et tout. »

« Oui. Tu as raté beaucoup de choses, Jack. Des choses que tu dois connaître. »

Il y eut un autre flash de lumière et cette sensation de picotement le traversa à nouveau. Le Jack mourant et Sam disparurent derrière un voile, puis s'évanouir d'un coup. A leur place, Jack vit un groupe de soldats, les armes pointées sur lui et Kawalsky, les installations familières de la salle d'embarquement en arrière plan. Jack leva les bras pour se rendre, mais il entendit Kawalsky ricaner à ses côtés.

« Ils ne te voient pas, Jack... tu te rappelles ? »

Derrière lui, le son métallique de l'iris qui s'ouvrait le fit se retourner. Sam, Teal'c et Daniel passaient la Porte à reculons, leurs armes dirigées vers le monde qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Fermez l'iris ! » cria Sam d'un ton tendu. L'énorme disque de métal se referma. Soudain Hammond fut là, juste derrière Jack. Il se redressa par la force de l'habitude et s'écarta du chemin du Général.

« Au rapport, Major ! »

Il y avait une tension dans la voix de Sam que Jack n'avait pas entendue très souvent. Il avait appris à la reconnaître, cependant, car elle signifiait généralement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui méritait qu'on y prêtât attention.

« Nous avons été attaqués par un groupe de Jaffa. Le Lieutenant Tyler a été touché en couvrant nos arrières, et le Colonel O'Neill est retourné le chercher ! » expliqua Sam, incroyablement calme, pensa Jack avec fierté, en dépit du fait que sa voix était un demi-ton plus haut perché à cause de l'inquiétude.

Teal'c ajouta sa propre insistance.

« Nous devons rassembler une équipe de secours et retourner sur la planète immédiatement, Général Hammond. »

Jack comprit l'expression troublée sur le visage de Hammond. Il se rappelait comment cet événement s'était déroulé, même s'il avait été coincé sur la planète pendant la plupart du temps.

« Doucement..., » interrompit le Général, paraissant sincèrement perplexe. « Qui est le Lieutenant Tyler ? »

Ce fut au tour de Daniel maintenant.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'qui est le Lieutenant Tyler' ? Il est membre de SG-1. » Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'irritation dans la voix de Daniel. Cela était devenu bien trop la norme au cours de ces mois qui avaient précédé son ascension.

« Quoi ? » répondit Hammond, essayant toujours de comprendre. Ce fut au tour de son équipe d'être agacée.

« Vous l'avez transféré vous-même le mois dernier, monsieur, » continua Daniel, s'adressant à Hammond, Jack ne put s'empêcher de le noter, comme on expliquerait quelque chose à un grand-père qui avait de petites pertes de mémoire. Sam reprit la parole.

« Tyler, mon Général... nous l'entraînons depuis des semaines. Ceci était sa troisième mission, » souligna-t-elle, tentant de paraître respectueuse quand ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, Jack le savait, était d'hurler après Hammond pour ne pas se souvenir du cinquième homme de SG-1.

Le truc était que Hammond ne se rappelait effectivement pas d'un cinquième homme dans SG-1.

« Major... je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. » Jack vit la confusion remplacer l'inquiétude. Il pouvait le comprendre, ayant été dans les chaussures de Hammond pendant un an. Avoir votre équipe phare revenir de mission en parlant de quelqu'un qui, vous saviez, n'existait pas n'était pas ce qu'il aimait pour commencer une journée... même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour George.

Comme il se risquait un coup d'œil vers Sam, Jack se rendit compte que la confusion s'était étendue. Elle jeta un regard à Daniel et le fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qui était allé de travers.

Teal'c – vous ne pouviez qu'aimer le gars – fut résolument persistant.

« Général Hammond, nous devons retourner sur la planète tout de suite. »

Mais Jack pouvait dire que George n'allait pas céder. Merde, il n'aurait pas cédé non plus. Même s'ils étaient les trois personnes au monde en qui il avait le plus confiance.

« Personne ne va nulle part tant que je n'ai pas découvert ce qu'il se passe, » répondit Hammond avec toute la fermeté qu'il pouvait insinuer sans en faire un ordre direct. Cela n'eut pas grand effet, cependant. Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam et vit qu'elle se retenait de justesse d'afficher une expression d'exaspération sur son visage. Etant toujours le bon petit soldat qu'elle était, cependant, elle essaya une fois de plus.

« Le Lieutenant Tyler et le Colonel O'Neill sont coupés de la Porte... je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon Général, » commença-t-elle, l'impatience se faisant sentir dans sa voix. Hammond la coupa.

« Et je vous dis que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Lieutenant Tyler ! »

L'heure pour Danny-boy de s'en mêler.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? » commença-t-il, prêt à se lancer dans un contre argument. Hammond refusa de le laisser continuer, cependant.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, » leur dit-il, un peu plus sévèrement qu'auparavant. Jack vit un bref tiraillement de panique sur le visage de Sam. Aïe. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines depuis toute cette affaire 'Orlin'. Elle n'allait pas bien accueillir le fait de se présenter à l'infirmerie parce que quelqu'un ne la croyait pas.

« Mon Général... nous n'avons rien ! » insista-t-elle, un petit peu plus rebelle qu'avant.

« Nous laisserons le Dr. Frasier en décider, » lui dit Hammond. Les yeux de Sam lancèrent des éclairs vers son commandant.

« Général... Jack est coincé sur cette planète ! » Daniel à nouveau. Mais Hammond se lassait de cette discussion.

« Sergent... »

Un jeune soldat s'avança. Sam, nota Jack, posa ses mains d'un geste protecteur sur son P90.

« ... escortez-les à l'infirmerie. »

Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle lança un regard furieux – furieux ! – à Hammond.

« Avec ou sans renforts, nous y _retournons_, Monsieur, » insista-t-elle, plaçant son arme dans une position défensive. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu du Général. La menace, qu'elle soit implicite ou réelle, fut suffisante pour lui. Jack était tellement stupéfait de voir Sam au bord de la désobéissance à un ordre direct qu'il ne put s'empêcher de béer.

« Cela m'étonnerait !... Lâchez vos armes. »

Le jeu des mâchoires de Sam dit à Jack qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'obéir. Hammond avait dû s'en rendre compte aussi. Et cela avait dû le tuer de donner l'ordre suivant : « Soldats... »

Soudain une demi-douzaine d'armes semi-automatiques fut pointée sur Sam et le reste de SG-1. Jack la vit jeter un œil évaluateur sur la menace. Merde. Elle ne pensait quand même pas pouvoir tous les avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sam... » dit-il à voix haute. « Ne... »

« Elle ne peut pas... » commença Kawalsky, mais Jack le coupa.

« M'entendre... je sais... okay ? Je sais ! A quoi diable pense-t-elle ? » Jack réprima l'envie pressante d'avancer devant elle – de l'abriter de tous ces canons meurtriers pointés dans sa direction.

« Major Carter. » La voix de Hammond était d'un sérieux mortel. « J'autoriserai l'utilisation de la force à moins que vous ne lâchiez ces armes immédiatement. »

« Allez, Sam... abandonne... » Jack ne put se retenir de marmonner.

Des flèches s'élancèrent des yeux de Sam, d'abord vers Hammond, puis vers le reste des soldats qui se tenaient en demi-cercle autour d'elle, Daniel et Teal'c. Sa colère et sa frustration étaient palpables. Jack pouvait les lire sur son visage. Finalement, décidant apparemment que peu de choses seraient accomplies de cette façon, elle abaissa son arme et avec réticence... vraiment beaucoup de réticence, la détacha de sa veste. Même s'il savait déjà comment cela se déroulerait, il soupira de soulagement. Jack n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une expression plus insubordonnée sur le visage de Sam – surtout pas envers Hammond. Même après avoir donné son P90, elle continua de regarder furieusement le Général, avec un mélange de colère et de trahison, ne tenant aucun compte de ses deux compagnons. Puis, avec un mouvement violent de ses épaules pour mettre en garde quiconque tenterait de la toucher, elle sortit à grands pas de la salle d'embarquement, sans un regard en arrière.

« Whoa, » dit Kawalsky, alors qu'ils regardaient la salle se vider. « Sacrée caractère. »

« La ferme, Kawalsky. »

« Quoi ? je dis juste, Jack, que... elle était à un cheveu de la cour martiale. Hammond lui passe plus de choses que la plupart des supérieurs. Mais je te le dis... elle était près... fichtrement près. »

« Tu connais la devise, Kawalsky... on ne laisse personne derrière. C'est tout ce que c'était. Elle aurait été pareille si ç'avait été Daniel ou Teal'c. »

« Tu aimerais penser ça, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? »

« De quoi diable parles-tu ? »

« Je veux dire que... ce serait sympa et facile pour toi si, ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui, tu pouvais le mettre sur le fait qu'elle est une bonne coéquipière... un bon second. Ca te tirerait une épine du pied. »

« Et de quelle épine est-on en train de parler au juste ? »

« Désolé, Jack... c'est à toi de découvrir ça. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel... Kawalsky ! Tu es aussi agaçant que Jacob ! Allez... les gars, vous savez que je ne saisis pas la moitié des trucs que les gens me disent sans détour, encore moins toute cette connerie aux significations profondes. Si tu es là pour m'aider, alors aide-moi... arrête juste avec cette histoire de 'cherche ton âme', d'accord ? »

Kawalsky haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu voudras, Jack. C'est de ton bonheur que nous parlons là. Et celui de Sam. Tu veux juste plaquer... ? »

« Attends une minute... je n'ai pas dit que... »

Kawalsky lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bien ! » coupa-t-il Jack. « Parce que nous avons encore un arrêt à faire. »

Jack ne fut pas surpris cette fois quand le faisceau Asgard l'enveloppa. Il ferma les yeux cependant et se demanda où diable ils allaient se retrouver quand il les rouvrirait.

Ruines. Bien... très utile, ça. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait une idée du nombre de ces fichues ruines qu'il avait vues au cours des dix dernières années ? Probablement que Daniel le savait, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Et il était probable aussi qu'il pouvait citer leurs noms rien qu'en les voyant, chacune sans exception.

Comme la sensation d'un déplacement soudain s'effaçait et qu'il eut un instant pour étudier les ruines, Jack réalisa qu'il connaissait effectivement cet endroit en particulier. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite parce qu'il n'y avait pas tous ces équipements qui envahissaient maintenant toute la scène, ainsi que les caisses que plusieurs personnels du SGC déplaçaient. Le plus geek des geeks, le Dr. Lee, virevoltait comme un colibri, pointant différentes caisses et donnant des avertissements vagues sur le fait de faire attention, de ne pas lâcher, et autres suggestions totalement inutiles.

Le crissement de graviers sous une botte fit retourner Jack à temps pour voir Sam, les joues rouges, fatiguée et paraissant manquer de sommeil, sortir des buissons environnants et s'avancer vers Teal'c.

« J'ai couvert autant de territoire que la portée du UAV permettait, » lui dit-elle d'une voix lasse, regardant l'activité autour d'elle.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles des Tok'ra ? » demanda Teal'c.

Sam fut un instant distraite par les mouvements autour d'elle.

« Oui... ils ont répondu... et dit qu'ils ne savaient pas quand l'un de leurs agents avec un vaisseau pourra nous aider... » Elle regarda à nouveau par-dessus son épaule. « Que font-ils ? »

Le visage de Teal'c ne révéla aucune trace d'émotion.

« Je pense qu'ils ont terminé leurs analyses. »

Jack vit l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de Sam. Elle se dirigea droit jusqu'au Dr. Lee.

« Excusez-moi... où est le Colonel O'Neill ? Je ne le vois pas, et vous ? Est-ce que vous l'avez _trouvé_ pendant que j'étais partie ? »

Lee fut visiblement surpris par l'assaut frontal de Sam, mais au crédit du petit gars, il tint bon.

« Nous sommes là depuis une semaine maintenant... je n'en suis pas certain, mais je suis presque sûr que nous pourrions tous passer le reste de notre vie à essayer de découvrir comment cette chose fonctionne. Mais vous savez quoi ? Même si je pouvais claquer des doigts et la faire marcher, je commence à douter qu'elle nous indiquera où le Colonel O'Neill a été envoyé... Je parierais presque n'importe quoi que l'information contenant la destination était dans l'artéfact que le Colonel Maybourne a utilisé pour ouvrir ce portail. »

Lee se retourna pour reprendre son rangement... mais Sam n'allait pas laisser tomber. Avec une colère si peu contenue que Jack pouvait la voir trembler, elle cria presque : « C'est moi qui dit quand nous en avons terminé ici ! »

Lee s'arrêta net et son visage devint rouge. Se tournant une fois de plus vers Sam, qui avait au moins une tête de plus que lui, il se redressa de toute sa taille.

« Avec tout mon respect... _Major_... » S'il s'était agi de toute autre personne que Sam à qui le type s'adressait, Jack aurait été impressionné par son ton hargneux. « Je soumettrai mon rapport au Général Hammond. S'il est prêt à permettre un projet à long terme, je serai heureux de revenir... avec ma grande valise. Mais jusque là... si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Et avec cela, Lee tourna le dos à Sam une seconde fois et retourna à ses caisses.

Sam en resta sans voix. Jack pouvait voir sa respiration sortir en brèves exhalations comme elle tentait de se reprendre. Au bout d'un moment, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde aspiration avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée et de s'éloigner à pas déterminés.

« Venez, Teal'c, » marmonna-t-elle en le dépassant. Jack l'avait surveillé aussi... Teal'c avait écouté attentivement tous les mots échangés entre Sam et le Dr. Lee, et Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait analyser la réaction de Sam.

« Où allons-nous, Major Carter ? » demanda-t-il, égalant rapidement ses foulées. Jack vit Sam jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction des scientifiques.

« Nous allons parler au Général Hammond. Je veux voir à quel point au juste la valise du Dr. Lee est grande. »

Avec cela, ils furent hors de portée de son oreille.

« Hammond a dit 'non', bien sûr. Ils t'ont déclaré porté disparu, » commenta Kawalsky alors que Jack regardait les silhouettes familières diminuer avec la distance.

« Ne me le rappelle pas. Tout un mois à 'Utopia' avec Maybourne et de l'arugula goa'uld qui provoquait la paranoïa. »

« Tu lui as manqué. »

« Oui. Teal'c me l'a dit. »

« Oh... c'est vrai. Le maître de l'exagération. 'Le Major Carter désespérait de vous revoir un jour'. Je suis sûr que ça t'a dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. »

« Hé... pour T, c'était beaucoup. »

Kawalsky lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es aussi mauvais que lui, tu sais. »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« C'est un truc de mec. »

« Non... c'est un truc à toi, Jack. Ca l'a toujours été. J'étais là pour le pire, ne l'oublie pas. »

Jack sentit son estomac se tordre avec malaise.

« Hé... tu n'as pas parlé d'aller si loin en arrière... »

Kawalsky parut blessé.

« Je ne te ferais pas ça, Jack. Je le jure. Je dis juste que... tu gardes les choses au fond de toi. Tu ne dis pas aux gens ce que tu ressens... que ce soit les mauvais trucs ou les bons. Tout le monde doit deviner... essayer de lire entre ta stupidité feinte et ton indifférence désinvolte. Et parfois, nous lisons mal. Sam l'a fait. Pendant longtemps, elle a cru que tu t'étais sorti de l'équation. Ca l'a blessée. Et tu as été sacrément près de la perdre, Jack. Elle a failli te glisser entre les doigts. »

Un nœud différent prit place dans l'estomac de Jack.

« Oui. Je sais. »

« Bien... le recul... est une chose merveilleuse. Tu commences à saisir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... tu as joué les idiots assez souvent, Jack, et parfois, je pense que tu as un peu surjoué. Je t'ai montré ces choses-là pour t'aider à comprendre... Sam ferait n'importe quoi... _n'importe quoi_... pour toi. A l'époque. Maintenant. Dans cent ans. Elle renoncerait à sa vie... sa carrière... le respect de ses pairs... tout. Elle t'aime autant que ça. C'est un grand cadeau d'être aimé de la sorte. Et un grand fardeau. »

« Hé... je... tu sais... je ressens la même chose pour elle. »

Kawalsky secoua la tête.

« Tu ne peux même pas le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même à moi. »

« Quoi ? » répliqua Jack, bien qu'il sût exactement ce que voulait dire Kawalsky.

« C'est des conneries, Jack. Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Elle sait ce que je ressens. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ce nœud dans l'estomac se resserra, cependant. Un peu de ce que disait Kawalsky le touchait au vif. Et si elle ne savait pas ? Et s'il présumait juste qu'elle savait ?

« Oui... » Kawalsky s'appuyait contre le mur en ruine... juste à l'endroit où Maybourne avait utilisé cette foutue clé. Jack eut un flashback de l'instant où Harry s'était saisi du zat de Sam et l'avait rendue inconsciente. Même si ce n'était qu'un zat... même si le premier coup ne faisait qu'un mal de chien et n'était pas mortel... cet acte simple de Harry avait envoyé Jack en une rage aveugle et à peine contenue. Et c'est ce qui l'avait fait se précipiter vers Maybourne comme cela... plongeant alors que le salopard s'échappait à travers le portail. Personne ne s'en prenait à son second. .. personne ne s'en prenait à Sam et s'en tirait indemne. Pour Jack, il s'était agi de simple justice. « Bah, je dis juste, » continua Kawalsky. « _Ces_ mots... et les actions qui vont avec... ils semblent peut-être simples, mais ils ne le sont pas. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas..., » marmonna Jack. Kawalsky arqua un sourcil.

« Nous essayons, Jack. Mais il faut que tu veuilles écouter. Tu nous fais la sourde oreille et tout ceci n'aura servi à rien. »

« Ouais. Je t'ai entendu. » Jack vit un éclair de doute passer sur le visage de Kawalsky. « J'ai dit que je t'avais entendu, okay ? » répéta-t-il, incapable d'empêcher une note d'agitation dans sa voix. « Alors... où on va maintenant ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il espéra plus léger.

« Pas où... du moins pas avec moi. Mon temps est terminé, Jack. Je t'ai emmené aussi loin que je pouvais. »

Jack regarda autour de lui. Il y avait toujours le remue-ménage alors que le Dr. Lee et les autres continuaient de faire les paquets.

« Est-ce qu'au moins je vais retourner à mon lit ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. Kawalsky lui fit un demi sourire. « Biiiiien, » continua Jack, hochant la tête lentement. « Alors... est-ce que je traîne juste ici dans le passé et j'attends une éruption solaire ou quoi ? »

Le sourire de Kawalsky s'agrandit et il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Au revoir, Jack. C'était bon de te revoir, mon ami. Bonne chance avec... eh bien, avec tout. »

Jack trouva que sa gorge était inhabituellement serrée. Kawalsky faisait le même truc que Jacob : il devenait transparent. Il commençait vraiment à détester les gens qu'il avait aimé disparaître comme cela. Trop d'entre eux avaient disparu pour de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jack regarda autour de lui. Les gens du passé s'étaient évanouis aussi et les ruines étaient vides... excepté lui-même. Un horrible sentiment de solitude le balaya. Si c'était un rêve, c'en était un sacrément réaliste. Et si ce n'en était pas un...

« Merde, Kawalsky... tu ferais bien de ne pas m'avoir laissé seul dans cet endroit oublié des dieux. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Il ne l'a pas fait. »

La voix était familière. Si familière qu'elle le fit à la fois se sentir soulagé et lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un sous la ceinture. Jack ferma les yeux et prit une profonde aspiration. Ouais. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Salut, Doc, » dit-il, se retournant lentement. Ouaip. C'était elle, pas de doute. Avec ses un mètre cinquante et des poussières. Ses yeux dansaient d'amusement et elle avait un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. C'était son sourire sincère... pas celui qu'elle se plaquait sur le visage quand elle s'efforçait de délivrer une nouvelle en faisant de telle sorte qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop mauvaise.

« C'est bon de vous voir, Général, » répondit Janet. Jack ne sut pourquoi, mais il s'était attendu à la voir porter sa blouse blanche. Il lui fallut un moment pour concilier cette attente avec le fait qu'elle portait le treillis de camouflage standard. Cette drôle de sensation dans sa gorge revint, mais il la réprima et choisit la désinvolture.

« Alors... qui êtes-vous supposée être... le fantôme du Noël Présent ? » lui demanda-t-il. Le sourire faiblit un peu.

« En fait, plutôt le futur, » lui dit-elle. Jack arbora sa meilleure imitation de la déception.

« Quoi... pas le présent ? »

« Pas cette fois, Général. »

« Alors... » réfléchit Jack. « Est-ce que nous parlons d'un futur très lointain ? Parce que si c'est le cas... »

Janet secoua la tête.

« Je suppose que je le considérerais davantage comme le futur proche, monsieur. Le futur _très_ proche. Parce que pour être franche, Général... si les choses ne changent pas très bientôt, alors il n'y pas vraiment lieu d'aller tellement loin. »

Jack sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Vous savez, vous me faites peur, Doc, » lui dit-il, essayant d'en faire une plaisanterie pour lutter contre la terreur qu'il commençait à ressentir. Frasier n'était pas du type à être trop dramatique. Ce qui rendait ses mots d'autant plus terrifiants.

« Bien, » répondit-elle, le fixant de ce regard perçant qu'il se rappelait si bien. « C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Ahhh... eh bien... toutes choses considérées, je crois que je préfère que ce soit vous que quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'attendais à moitié à quelque chose avec une capuche sombre et une voix caverneuse. »

Celle-ci aussi tomba à plat. Pas même un coin de la bouche de sa bouche ne se releva. Oh, oui. Il était vraiment dans la panade.

« Ecoutez, Général... juste parce que je suis un visage familier ne signifie pas que je vais vous ménager. Il y a un futur là-bas que vous n'allez probablement pas aimer, mais que vous devez voir. »

« Je sais... » soupira Jack. « C'est pour mon propre bien... mon propre bonheur... blah, blah, blah. Jacob m'a déjà fait le résumé. Je pense avoir saisi le topo. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr, monsieur. Il vous manque encore quelques pièces de ce puzzle. »

« Vraiment ? Et dire que je pensais que tout avait été clair comme le cristal jusqu'à maintenant. » Il ne put retenir le léger sarcasme qui résonna dans sa voix.

Frasier lui jeta à nouveau un regard évaluateur.

« Etes-vous prêt, alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Diable, non, il ne l'était pas... mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Aussi il afficha un de ses sourires idiots et dit : « Je vous suis, Doc. »

A présent, la sensation était familière. Jack ne se donna même pas la peine de fermer les yeux cette fois. Ce qui fut une bonne chose, décida-t-il, car il se retrouva très confortablement calé dans un coin de la salle de bain... la salle de bain de Sam pour être précis... laquelle n'était pas très grand pour commencer, laquelle contenait maintenant Frasier et lui en plus de ses deux occupants originels : Sam, portant le peignoir qu'il lui avait offert le Noël précédent, et lui-même.

Whoa. Vraiment besoin de s'acheter de nouveaux boxers.

« J'ai un briefing avec Hank à 9 heures et ensuite je pars, » expliqua Boxer-Jack, essuyant son visage et remettant sa brosse à dents dans le verre. Jack vit Sam acquiescer. Elle paraissait... il y avait quelque chose. Il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Nous ne partons pas avant demain, » répondit-elle. « Landry a appelé... il veut s'assurer que nous avons analysé toutes les données du MALP et de l'UAV avant notre départ. Nous ne voulons pas trouver une vilaine surprise Ori qui nous attend. »

« Oui. Tu sais, ces Anciens et autres Etres Ascensionnés commencent à être des emmerdeurs de première. Ca me donne des migraines rien que d'essayer de me rappeler leur foutues règles. »

Jack observa un sourire crispé étirer les lèvres de Sam. Son double ne l'avait pas vu.

« Les Goa'uld – eux - étaient prévisibles, » radota Boxer-Jack. « Des ego énormes. Une garde-robe digne de Cecile B. DeMille. Assez de maquillage pour rendre Tammy-Faye fière. Tu pouvais compter sur eux à tout moment. »

Quand Sam ne répondit pas, Boxer-Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, » murmura Jack. « Demande-lui. »

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur... vous disiez ? » lui demanda Frasier.

« Rien, » répondit-il, voulant étudier Sam plus attentivement.

« Ca va ? » entendit-il son futur lui-même demander... enfin.

Sam bluffa très mal. C'était pourquoi elle était notoirement mauvaise au poker.

« Moi ? Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Boxer-Jack haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Tu sembles juste un peu, je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment toi. »

« Je pourrais te débiter à toute vitesse la Théorie des Quanta, si tu veux. » Ce fut une tentative peu enthousiaste. Jack trouvait que Sam était inhabituellement pâle. C'est drôle... il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais regardée aussi attentivement que maintenant. Il ressentit de l'irritation envers l'autre type dans la salle de bain car il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle.

« Non – merci. » Bon sang, mais il était désinvolte. « J'ai déjà un mal de tête à la perspective de passer plusieurs jours en compagnie de Woolsey, sans mentionner leur « pompeuseté » les Anciens. »

Jack se vit attendre le sourire indulgent de Sam quand il ne vint pas, un soupçon d'inquiétude passa sur son visage, mais un instant après, c'était parti. A sa place, il y avait cette expression de nonchalance qu'il avait mise des années à perfectionner.

« A mon avis, Daniel devrait être celui à faire ce petit séjour... pas moi, » poursuivit l'autre Jack. « Il a fait le tour de ces gars et les comprend. Merde... il a même été l'un d'eux, façon de parler. Mais je suppose que des aliens fanatiques, ascensionnés et marchands de peur dont le but est l'annihilation d'une galaxie, l'emportent sur un paquet d'ingrats vieux de dix mille ans, alors Danny va avec toi. »

Jack observa Sam réprimer ce qui la tracassait, quoi que cela puisse être. Il vit son double lui jeter un coup d'œil aussi.

« Demande-lui... idiot ! Elle ne te le dira pas si tu ne lui demandes pas. » Jack ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ça ? » lui demanda Frasier. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là, tellement il avait été occupé à étudier la paire devant lui.

« Parce qu'elle est comme moi. Tous ces... sentiments... la rendent mal à l'aise. Comme si elle avait un défaut dans son armure et que quelqu'un allait s'en apercevoir. » Il jeta un œil à Frasier qui le regardait avec une expression de totale stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas eu l'intention que cela sorte de façon aussi irritable.

« Rien... en fait, c'est juste que... très bien, je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous disiez quelque chose d'aussi... » La voix de Frasier s'estompa.

« Perspicace ? Pénétrant ? » offrit Jack.

« Honnêtement ? Oui... »

« Ahh. Bah... je ne m'en inquiéterais pas... je suis sûr que c'était une aberration momentanée. »

Il reporta son attention sur son alter ego... mais pas avant de saisir l'étrange expression sur le visage de Frasier. Ouais. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où son observation était venue. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Si Boxer-Jack ne l'incitait pas à lui en parler, Sam ne dirait pas un mot.

« En tout cas, » continua l'autre Jack. « Je suppose que j'aurai à improviser tout seul avec Woolsey l'emmerdeur. » Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Sam. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Le sourire de Sam était forcé.

« Oui. Ce n'est... rien. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit, c'est tout. Je vais bien. Des chances que tu puisses convaincre les Anciens de nous permettre de renvoyer un contingent dans la cité ? » demanda Sam, changeant de sujet. L'instant était passé. Il avait eu raison. Ils allaient juste laisser tomber. Tous les deux. Il eut une envie irrésistible d'aller enfoncer un peu de bon sens en eux à coups de baffes.

« Temps de changer de lieu, Général, » interrompit Frasier. Jack soupira. Boxer-Jack et Sam parlaient boulot maintenant. Quel que soit ce qui tracassait Sam à propos du rêve, elle l'avait enterré et elle avait tourné la page, mais Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nette tristesse sur son visage.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Peu importe, » répondit-il. Il se tourna vers Frasier. « Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ce qui la tracassait ? »

Le docteur secoua la tête.

« Non. Dans quelques minutes ils vont partir pour le SGC, chacun dans sa voiture. Vous irez à Atlantis et demain, Sam ira off-world avec SG-1. Le temps qui leur était imparti s'est écoulé. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'eut Frasier de dire sa dernière phrase qui laissa Jack avec un sentiment dérangeant, mais avant qu'il puisse lui en parler, le rayon transporteur le saisit et la salle de bain tourbillonna dans le néant.

Un faisceau Asgard plus tard, Jack se retrouva regarder autour de lui la salle d'embarquement vide. La Porte était activée et la grande flaque miroitait, jetant une lumière bleutée dans la pièce sombre. Un coup d'œil dans la salle de contrôle et la salle de Briefing montra des fenêtres sombres, vides. Il y avait un silence absolu dans cet endroit qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté dans la vraie vie. Ouaip. Il était presque sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas sur Terre.

« Un peu tranquille, » commenta-t-il, terminant son examen visuel de la salle. « Mais j'adore l'ambiance. Où est-ce que tout le monde est parti ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment au SGC, Général. Nous sommes en ce moment dans votre esprit. »

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » demanda-t-il. Frasier fit un haussement d'épaules qui disait 'oui'. Jack regarda à nouveau autour de lui.

« Spacieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? » remarqua-t-il. Il observa sa réaction du coin de l'œil, mais à la place d'un sourire, une expression sombre traversa brièvement son visage. « Alors... à part apprendre qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici... pourquoi sommes-nous là ? »

« Pour ça, » répondit Frasier, indiquant quelque chose derrière Jack. Il se retourna vivement et vit deux personnes debout sur la rampe derrière lui. L'un était un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnut pas l'autre était lui-même, légèrement mouillé et débraillé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda l'Autre Jack. Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je sonde votre esprit. »

Foutus Réplicateurs.

« Plutôt spacieux, non ? » dit l'Autre Jack avec un petit sourire narquois. Jack se sentit grimacer. Pas étonnant que Frasier l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon.

« Pas si vide que vous voudriez me faire croire, je pense, » remarqua le Réplicateur. « Ou aussi soigneusement construit que cela. Il y a une faiblesse là... ah. Ici, je pense... »

Les mains de l'Autre Jack allèrent se poser sur ses tempes, de douleur. La salle devint noir un instant et Jack vit qu'ils se tenaient dans le labo de Sam au SGC. Elle regardait une autre version de lui-même, les yeux brillants.

_Et vous... si les choses avaient été différentes..._

_... Je ne serais pas là..._

La salle s'éteignit à nouveau. D'autres murs gris. Sam et lui murmurant dans un coin, à la façon de conspirateurs.

_Monsieur... rien de ceci ne doit quitter cette pièce..._

_Nous sommes d'accord sur ça... ?_

Un autre changement. La salle des machines d'un vaisseau cargo.

_Mon Colonel... chez vous, avant que Daniel et Teal'c arrivent... ce que j'allais dire était..._

_Je sais._

Et un autre. Sa terrasse.

_Le truc est que... plus on s'approche de la date, plus j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de faire une grande, énorme erreur..._

_... écoutez, Carter... je ne sais..._

Eclair de lumière. La salle de bain de Sam.

_Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_Oui. Ce n'est... rien. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit, c'est tout. Je vais bien._

« Des regrets, Général ? » Ils étaient de retour dans la salle d'embarquement. Jack répartit son poids pour retrouver l'équilibre. Cela avait été une sacrée balade. Le Réplicateur souriait d'un petit sourire suffisant à l'Autre Jack dont les mains pressaient toujours ses tempes. « Cette émotion humaine que vous appelez amour... une source de grande force... et pourtant, étrangement, de grande faiblesse, surtout quand il est combiné avec ce regret. Je vois dans votre cas que nous n'aurons aucun problème à extraire les informations dont nous avons besoin. Et... l'équipe venue à votre secours est déjà cachée quelque part dans la cité. Sans aucun doute espèrent-ils vous extraire, vous et M. Woolsey, avant de nous détruire. Merci, Général. Vous avez été des plus utiles. Comme je suis sûr que vous continuerez à l'être dans le futur. »

« Allez au diable ! » gronda l'Autre Jack, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, luttant contre la douleur. Le Réplicateur se contenta d'offrir un sourire étrangement terne.

« Alors c'est peut-être là-bas que nous nous rencontrerons la prochaine fois, vous et moi, » répondit-il, froidement.

Jack se tourna vers Frasier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillant dans le miroitement du vortex. Il avait vue ce regard des centaines de fois, chaque fois qu'elle devait annoncer une nouvelle qu'elle détestait, et pourtant se devait de le faire, avec aussi peu d'émotions que possible.

« Le Réplicateur a pu sonder vos pensées, monsieur. Il sait maintenant tout ce que vous savez. »

« Quand est-ce que ceci a lieu ? Au cours de ma visite prochaine à Atlantis ? »

Frasier secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Général. C'est le futur. Il est changeant. Un grand nombre de facteurs peuvent affecter... »

Jack la coupa.

« Oui, oui... j'ai saisi. Contre les règles cosmiques ou quelque chose dans le genre. Très bien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie à propos de regrets ? »

« L'esprit est une chose curieuse, monsieur. Je ne prétendrai pas en comprendre ne serait qu'une fraction. Mais sa capacité à résister au type d'agression perpétuée par un Réplicateur peut être autant une fonction de l'inconscient que du conscient. »

« Alors dans mon inconscient, je... quoi ? J'ai des regrets ? »

« C'est possible. Etant donné les images auxquelles le Réplicateur a fait appel... »

Pas besoin de parler d'elles.

« Okay. Très bien. Alors, j'ai des regrets. Qui n'en a pas ? Mais vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est pour ça que j'ai cédé au Réplicateur ? »

Frasier soupira. Elle agissait de plus en plus comme lorsqu'elle avait des nouvelles qu'elle ne voulait pas délivrer. L'estomac de Jack se mit à se barbouiller en guise d'avertissement. Il savait qu'il allait vraiment, vraiment détester cela.

« Parfois, monsieur, certains problèmes... non résolus dans nos vies nous rendent vulnérables à la maladie. C'est un aspect de la science qui n'est pas très bien compris... mais les gens qui subissent des traumatismes émotionnels ou encore vivent des événements stressants découvrent qu'ils tombent malades relativement peu de temps après. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela abaisse le mécanisme de défense de leur corps. Les nanosondes des Réplicateurs pourraient agir de la même façon... sentant ces vulnérabilités et les exploitant. »

« Alors... ce que vous dites, c'est que... parce qu'il... je veux dire, je... nous... n'avons pas demandé à Sam ce qui n'allait pas à la maison, les Réplicateurs vont pouvoir prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis ? »

Frasier croisa les bras et le regarda avec cette expression qui disait 'à vous de trouver'.

« Je pense que la vraie question, monsieur, c'est _pourquoi_ vous n'avez pas demandé à Sam ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Oui. Cela l'avait embêté aussi. Surtout depuis qu'il était évident qu'il y avait là plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

« Regardez la vérité en face, monsieur... quelque chose vous a retenu. Quelque chose vous retient toujours, même avec Sam. »

Jack grimaça. Aïe. Frasier ne retenait pas ses coups, elle n'avait pas menti.

« D'où tout ce truc des regrets, c'est ça ? » se risqua-t-il.

Le docteur haussa les épaules.

« A vous de me le dire. »

Jack soupira.

« Oui... je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que vous alliez me dire ça. Ecoutez... je sais...que je ne suis pas doué avec ce truc. En fait, je suis très, très nul à ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à elle. C'est le cas. Je tiens sacrément à elle. »

« Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que vous teniez à elle. Que vous l'aimiez ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr. Je veux dire... je pense que oui. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le savait pas. »

Frasier le regarda simplement. On ne lui avait pas adressé ce regard cinglant depuis que Sœur Mary Henry l'avait regardé de tout son haut en classe de CM2 pour avoir osé suggéré qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs parce qu'un ange l'avait averti de ne pas le faire. Il s'était rendu compte que son excuse, cette fois, était tout aussi peu crédible.

« Je pense que j'ai peut-être besoin d'avoir une conversation avec Sam à propos de quelques petites choses, » murmura-t-il, autant pour lui que Frasier.

« Je pense qu'il vous faut d'abord discuter avec vous-même. Il y a une raison qui fait que vous êtes si mauvais à ça, monsieur... et cela n'a rien à voir avec votre capacité à communiquer, » lui dit Frasier d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. « De quoi avez-vous peur exactement ? »

Whoa. Celle-là était venue de nulle part. Jack chercha comme il put une réponse.

De quoi avait-il peur ? A part d'être vieux et seul ? A part de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? En plus des images de choses qu'il avait vues et faites qui hantaient ses rêves plus que souvent ? En plus de découvrir que Sam ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait ?

Whoa. Encore.

Fraiser eut un petit sourire entendu.

« Elle vous aime, Général. Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais. Elle vous a toujours aimé, et elle vous aimera toujours. Je pense que vous comprenez cela maintenant. »

Oui. Il comprenait. Kawalsky le lui avait montré.

« Nous devons partir, Général... le temps qui nous est imparti arrive presque à sa fin, » interrompit-elle ses réflexions. Il la regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Hein ? » fut la réponse la plus intelligente qu'il put faire avant que le faisceau ne le saisisse et l'entraîne une nouvelle fois.

Le bureau de Landry. Avec Landry assis à son bureau qui avait été le sien. Celui dont il ne trouvait jamais la clé. Sam était là aussi... paraissant étrangement débraillée, une couverture pendant à ses épaules.

« Je vous assure, monsieur. Je vais bien. Juste un peu froid. Il ne fait pas tellement chaud dans le puits d'ascenseur. Mais le Dr. Lam m'a autorisé à reprendre du service. »

« Le Dr. Lam a peut-être donné son accord, Colonel, mais je vous dis... »

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Le Chef Harriman se tenait nerveusement dans l'embrasure, un morceau de papier dans la main. Jack aurait pu jurer que la main tremblait, très légèrement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Chef ? » demanda Landry. Walter jeta un coup d'œil gêné vers Sam avant de parler.

« Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles du Dédale, mon Général. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement et lut la feuille. « Le Colonel Caldwell informe que le missile nucléaire a réussi à pénétrer les boucliers Atlantes et, à 9h49, heure de Colorado Springs, la cité d'Atlantis a été complètement détruite. Un scan de la planète n'a indiqué aucun signe de vie. Le Major Général Jack O'Neill, Richard Woolsey, le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, le Dr. Rodney McKay, le Dr. Elizabeth Weir et le Dr. Carson Beckett sont tous présumés morts. »

Jack regarda avec horreur Sam fermer les yeux et tituber légèrement. Ses mains saisirent le bord du bureau de Landry pour la supporter alors que son visage perdait ses couleurs. Landry fit un petit mouvement, comme pour se lever, mais un instant plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« Merci, Chef. Rompez, » dit Landry à voix basse. Comme Walter se tournait pour partir, Jack l'entendit murmurer, à voix basse : « Je suis désolé, Madame. »

Quand il fut parti, Landry porta toute son attention sur Sam. Ses yeux étaient remplis de compassion, remarqua Jack. Sam continua de fixer le bureau, la tête baissée.

« Colonel... Sam... Je suis désolé. S'il y avait eu un autre moyen... »

Sam leva ses yeux rougis et jeta un regard froid et dur à Landry.

« Je sais, monsieur. Permission de retourner à mes quartiers, mon Général. »

Quelque chose passa entre eux, quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas, mais l'expression sur le visage de Sam lui donna une trouille bleue. C'était une expression qu'il avait vue sur son propre visage, une fois – dans le miroir de la chambre de Charlie, en ce jour qui aurait très bien pu être son dernier s'il n'y avait pas eu un coup fortuit à la porte.

Landry donna l'impression de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais renonça après réflexion. A la place, il acquiesça et dit : « Certainement, Colonel. Rompez. Je vous en prie... reposez-vous. »

Redressant ses épaules en un geste qui frappa le cœur de Jack comme une balle de révolver, elle sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle partit, Landry poussa un soupir qui sembla venir du plus profond de lui.

« Doc... de quoi s'agissait-il ?... Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose, » dit Jack en se tournant vers Frasier.

« Quand le Dr. McKay et les autres ont défié les ordres et réquisitionné un jumper pour vous secourir, vous et M. Woolsey, le Général Landry a dû se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver comment faire passer une tête nucléaire à travers les boucliers d'Atlantis. »

Un sentiment d'écoeurement le balaya.

« Pas Sam... »

Frasier prit une expression lugubre.

« Elle était la seule qui était assez intelligente pour le faire. Mais c'était votre ordre, Général. Il devait être exécuté, et elle le savait. »

Mon Dieu... pas étonnant qu'elle avait eu cet air là.

« C'était quoi avec... » commença Jack, s'interrogeant à propos de l'ascenseur, mais le docteur le coupa.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur... vraiment... le temps nous est compté... il y a encore un arrêt que nous devons faire. »

Le faisceau le saisit à nouveau et le bureau de Landry se fondit en une pièce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une librairie et un magasin de gadgets high-tech. La première chose que l'œil militaire de Jack vit fut le corps immobile du soldat Ori. Il semblait mort. Sur une table, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à trois générateurs à naquadah, dont un semblait également à plat. Des fils arrivaient à un portable qui était illuminé de données incompréhensibles... et ce fichu truc de Merlin qui permettait de changer de phase était là aussi. Un son derrière lui fit tourner Jack... pour découvrir Sam, couchée sur un lit de camp de fortune, encore plus pâle que quand il l'avait vue quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses lèvres avaient une teinte grisâtre malsaine et ses yeux étaient fermés. Mitchell assis à côté d'elle fouillait le kit médical, cherchant quelque chose. Il sortit une seringue contenant ce que Jack présumât être de la morphine, et soulevant la couverture, il la planta dans la jambe de Sam. Elle broncha à peine. Ce fut alors qu'il vit le fouillis par terre... une mare de sang... des gazes et des bandages, brunis par le sang séché Des flacons d'antibiotiques vides avaient été écartés du chemin. Jack sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner légèrement.

« Sam... » Il se mit à s'avancer vers elle, mais Frasier posa avec douceur une main sur son bras, comme un rappel. Ouais. Il n'était pas vraiment là.

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Allez, Sam. Tiens bon. Je te défends de renoncer, » marmonnait Mitchell. Il tourna avec douceur le visage terreux de Sam vers lui. Ses yeux battirent et s'ouvrirent. « Salut... » dit-il d'un ton cajoleur. « Reste avec moi, Sam. Ne me fais pas ça. J'ai enfin réussi à réunir la bande pour perdre Jackson. Je ne vais pas te perdre aussi. »

Sam ferma les yeux et avec un effort paraissant surhumain, elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux plus lutter, Cam, » murmura-t-elle à travers ses lèvres parcheminées. « Je ne veux plus. Ca fait trop mal. »

« Je t'ai fait une autre injection de morphine... ça prendra quelques minutes pour faire effet. »

Jack vit Sam tenter de sourire. Cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Ca n'aidera pas, » dit-elle. « Pas là où ça fait mal. »

« Oh, » répondit Cam, avec pondération, comprenant. « Ecoute-moi, Sam. Il ne voudrait pas que tu renonces comme ça. Il voudrait que tu continues de lutter – de vivre. Nous réussirons à retourner à la Porte, Sam, je te le promets. Tu dois juste tenir le coup. »

Sam tenta de secouer à nouveau la tête, mais se mit à tousser. Du sang apparut au coin de sa bouche. Jamais un bon signe.

Quand les spasmes cessèrent, elle donna l'impression qu'elle avait à moitié disparu.

« Portable, » réussit-elle à dire.

« Tu veux le portable ? » demanda Cam, faisant mine d'aller le chercher. Sam secoua la tête.

« Des fichiers, » émit-elle. « Dans mon dossier personnel. Le mot de passe est 'Pêche'. Des lettres... Cassie... d'autres personnes. Détruis... détruis celle pour Jack. Personne ne doit la voir. J'aurais dû le faire avant. Pas pu. »

« Ah... tu vois, maintenant... tu vas devoir changer ton mot de passe quand nous rentrerons... parce que je ne vais pas le faire, Sam... tu vas t'en sortir. Je ne peux pas te l'ordonner... mais je peux fichtrement te le suggérer. »

Elle tendit une main et la posa sur le bras de Mitchell, le forçant à rencontrer ses yeux.

« Laisse-moi partir, Cam. » Cela sortit plus distinctement que tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de dire jusqu'à maintenant. « S'il te plait. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Et il me manque tellement. Laisse-moi juste... partir. »

Elle ferma les yeux et ne bougea pas. Cam la regarda pendant une seconde et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Merde ! » jura le jeune homme à voix basse. « Putain de merde ! »

Jack ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le cœur et l'avait frappé de milliers de coups de couteau. Ca faisait un mal de chien même pour respirer. Finalement il réussit à regarder Frasier. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Dites-moi que ceci ne doit pas forcément arriver, » plaida-t-il en un murmure rauque. « Dites-moi que je peux changer ça. Je n'irai pas à Atlantis demain. Je les avertirai à propos des Réplicateurs. Je ne donnerai pas l'ordre de détruire la cité... »

« Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voudrez, Général, » répondit Frasier, essuyant son visage et levant les yeux sur lui. « Vous pourriez faire toutes ces choses... mais ce ne sont pas elles qui vont faire la différence. Ce ne sont que de simples événements. Modifiez-en un et ils se produiront quand même, comme la chute des dominos. Il n'y a qu'une façon de changer ce que vous avez vu ici. Et vous êtes le seul à savoir ce que c'est. »

Jack regarda à nouveau Sam. Il avait fait cela. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était responsable. Elle lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait depuis le commencement et il lui avait donné... rien. Ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il l'aimait... qu'elle était son univers... que le jour le plus heureux de sa vie avait été celui où elle s'était tenue dans son jardin et avait avoué ses doutes à propos de Shanahan... qu'il était impatient de la voir quand ils avaient été séparés... qu'une petite partie de lui mourait chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la Porte sans lui... que la tenir dans ses bras la nuit et se réveiller à côté d'elle le matin était plus de bonheur que quelqu'un comme lui ne méritait... qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, vieillissant ensemble, regardant leurs petits-enfants jouer dans la neige du Minnesota

« L'heure de rentrer, Général. »

La voix de Frasier ramena Jack à la scène devant lui. Il changerait ceci. Il le fallait.

Et il réalisait maintenant qu'il savait comment.

« D'accord, Doc. Quand vous voulez, » répondit-il, distrait. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. _Dieu... faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

Frasier devenait toute transparente, juste comme Kawalsky... juste comme Jacob. La salle autour de lui miroita. La silhouette éplorée de Mitchell et le corps de Sam devinrent une tâche, comme une coulée de peinture et la lumière fit place à l'obscurité. L'obscurité sombre et désolée de la nuit.

Et il fut dans son propre lit. La chaleur du corps endormi de Sam à côté lui assura qu'elle était vraiment là... en vie... visiblement.

Pas trop tard après tout.

Ses yeux scrutèrent la chambre, espérant trouver une trace de Frasier qui se serait attardée. Il voulait la remercier. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle, de Kawalsky ou de Jacob. La chambre était dans une obscurité inexorable. Pas un fantôme en vue.

Fixant le néant, Jack se mit à élaborer son plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« J'ai un briefing avec Hank à 9 heures et ensuite je pars, » expliqua Jack, essuyant son visage et remettant sa brosse à dents dans le verre. Dans le miroir, il vit Sam hocher la tête. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

« Nous ne partons pas avant demain, » répondit-elle. « Landry veut s'assurer que nous avons analysé toutes les données du MALP et de l'UAV avant notre départ. Nous ne voulons pas trouver une vilaine surprise Ori qui nous attend. »

« Oui. Tu sais, ces Anciens et les Etres Ascensionnés commencent à être des emmerdeurs de première. Ca donne des migraines à essayer de me rappeler leur foutues règles. »

Jack jeta un œil à Sam, mais elle ne parut pas avoir réagi. Bien. Temps de faire un commentaire un peu plus coloré.

« Les Goa'uld – eux - sont prévisibles. Des ego énormes. Une garde-robe digne de Cecile B. DeMill. Assez de maquillage pour rendre Tammy-Faye fière. Tu pouvais compter sur eux à tout moment. »

Toujours pas de réponse de Sam. Non pas qu'il en fut surpris.

« Ca va ? » demanda Jack, essayant de ne pas lui montrer qu'il était malade d'inquiétude.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle tentait de paraître nonchalante.

« Moi ? Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Tu sembles juste un peu, je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment toi. »

« Je pourrais te débiter à toute vitesse la Théorie des Quanta, si tu veux, » répliqua-t-elle. Un peu trop précipitamment, pensa Jack. Il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil et trouva qu'elle paraissait sur le point d'être physiquement malade. Il tenta la plaisanterie, encore une fois.

« Non – merci. J'ai déjà un mal de tête à la perspective de passer plusieurs jours en compagnie de Woolsey, sans mentionner leur « pompeuseté » les Anciens. »

Il lui jeta encore un coup d'œil, espérant voir un début de sourire, mais si c'était possible, elle avait une mine encore pire qu'avant. Très bien. Assez de ces conneries. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Parce que s'il le fallait, il s'en mêlerait et la retirerait de cette foutue mission. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était certain que cet instant était l'instant déterminant. Quel que soit ce qui allait arriver arriverait à cause de ce qu'il choisirait de faire maintenant.

« Hé... » demanda-t-il doucement, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait mis les plaisanteries de côté. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sam secoua la tête. Les mots, semblait-il, ne voulaient pas venir.

« Sam ? » Il allait insister. Il ne se contenterait pas de ce 'garde-le-pour-toi, sois-forte'. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il lui prit le bras et la tourna vers lui. Elle résista au début, puis céda. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle le tint si étroitement qu'il crut qu'elle ne le lâcherait jamais.

« Hé, » dit-il, recommençant à demander, mais en fait, à cet instant, ce qui n'allait pas n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui importait était qu'ils se tenaient l'un l'autre. Aussi il la serra contre lui et la tint, et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, elle le relâcha et se recula. Il prit ses mains et les garda contre sa poitrine, ne voulant pas la lâcher complètement. Des images de la nuit d'avant tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête. Il s'accrocherait à elle. Il s'accrocherait à elle aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait.

« C'est idiot, vraiment, » réussit-elle à dire, essayant de rire, lequel sonna davantage comme un sanglot.

« Oui. Je peux voir ça, » répondit-il doucement. Sam agita la main en vain.

« On dirait que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'impression qu'aller à Atlantis est une idée vraiment, vraiment mauvaise. Ridicule, non ? » Elle tenta à nouveau un petit rire. Celui-ci fut plus réussi. Excepté que Jack ne sourit pas. Une peur glaciale montait en lui.

« Ridicule, » répéta-t-il, sombrement. Peut-être qu'il était trop tard. Peut-être que rien de ce qu'il ferait maintenant n'aurait d'importance. « Sam... »

« Je sais... » interrompit-elle. « Je _sais_. Je traverse la Porte des étoiles tous les jours vers des lieux où il y a sacrément plus de dangers qu'un paquet de vieillards vieux de dix mille ans réclamant leur cité perdue. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'un de ces jours, la chance va probablement rattraper l'un de nous... »

« Sam... »

« Et nous connaissions tous les deux les risques quand nous nous sommes engagés dans cette... »

« Sam... »

« Mais si quelque chose t'arrivait... » Sa voix s'estompa et le regard qu'elle lui offrit lui dit exactement ce que le perdre lui ferait.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

« Viens-là, » répondit-il, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, pressant son visage dans son cou. Dieu qu'il voulait changer cela. Arrêter tout ça maintenant et la remmener au lit, lui faire l'amour, la serrer dans ses bras et laisser le reste de cette fichue galaxie continuer sans eux. Mais la chose dont il avait pris conscience alors qu'il était allongé éveillé après ce que Frasier lui avait montré la nuit dernière, était qu'elle avait raison. Les événements étaient les événements. S'il n'allait pas à Atlantis, ils ne connaîtraient jamais la menace des Réplicateurs. Atlantis était la voie d'entrée vers la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces foutus crabes revenir ici, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il n'existait pas de procédure standard pour faire exploser une tête nucléaire sur la cité dans un cas comme celui-ci... mais il y en aurait un d'ici qu'il parte pour la Galaxie de Pégase ce matin. Pourtant. Il devait y avoir un moyen de changer le futur qu'il avait vu. Frasier lui avait dit qu'il y en avait un, et il lui faisait confiance.

Il embrassa Sam. Peut-être que c'était pour la dernière fois ou pas. Dieu, il espérait que non. Mais si ça l'était, il voulait s'en souvenir. L'ardeur de ses lèvres, le toucher de sa main sur sa joue, la chaleur et la douceur de son corps. Comment elle sentait. Quel goût elle avait. Des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait très attention auparavant, il les grava dans son esprit. Il lui fallait les connaître. Se les rappeler. Ils seraient sa force quand le temps viendrait.

o-o-o-o

Elle était revenue sur ses pas pour un dernier truc avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le temps qui lui était imparti arrivait à son terme. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lui fit un sourire en fourrant le dossier manquant dans sa serviette. Okay. Maintenant.

« Sam... tu sais... tu n'es pas la seule qui s'inquiète. »

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas l'ouverture la plus éloquente qui soit. Pourtant, il pouvait dire que cela l'avait prise par surprise. Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, se penchant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Super. Maintenant, quand il essayait d'être sérieux, elle était celle à traiter cela légèrement.

« Et, euh... » Il grimaça un peu et étudia le sol. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste ressentir ce qu'il voulait dire et elle comprendrait ? Les mots étaient si fichtrement difficiles. « Si quelque chose t'arrivait un jour... »

Il se risqua un coup d'œil. D'accord... cela avait capté son attention. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

« Je m'occuperai des fesses de Mitchell, » conclut-il. Bon sang ! Il aurait pu se botter les fesses. Il avait la chose la plus importante à dire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de débiter un truc débile. Peut-être que Frasier avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait peur.

Oui. Eh bien. Il n'avait jamais laissé la peur l'arrêter auparavant. Du moins pas quand c'était vraiment important.

Et ceci était vraiment important.

Pourtant, Sam souriait. En fait, elle s'était esclaffée.

« Est-ce que je dois le lui dire ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton léger.

« Je l'ai déjà prévenu, » répondit Jack, se rappelant la petite conversation privée qu'il avait eue avec Mitchell pendant une de ses visites au SGC, peu de temps après la réintégration de Sam dans SG-1. Sam ne l'avait jamais su, et si l'expression sur son visage était une indication, elle ne le croyait pas.

Mais il ne lui restait plus de temps. Quand Sam tendit la main pour prendre ses clés de la console, il l'intercepta.

« Je mourrais, » dit-il simplement, ses yeux sombres et sérieux rencontrant les siens. D'après le regard qu'elle lui rendit, elle comprit. Ce n'était plus l'heure de faire semblant. Plus de plaisanteries légères. Il le pensait. Et elle savait qu'il le pensait.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle à voix basse, emprisonnant son regard pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires.

« Alors – sois prudente, d'accord ? » lui dit-il, lâchant sa main.

« Oui. Toi aussi. » Sa voix était basse, contenue.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea.

« A dans une semaine, alors, » dit Jack. Non ! cria-t-il à lui-même. Fais-le ! C'est l'heure !

Sam hocha la tête, toujours incapable de s'éloigner.

« Je suppose que nous devrions... y aller ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner ses yeux des siens. Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux. Il les grava dans sa mémoire aussi. Juste au cas où.

« Ils détestent ça quand tu es en retard, » répondit-elle, toujours enracinée sur place.

« Oui, je sais. Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime ? »

Là. Il l'avait dit. Tout haut. Et maintenant, elle savait.

Il vit Sam reprendre son souffle. Oui... elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là.

« Wow, » répondit-elle, stupéfaite. « C'est... c'est... »

« Pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » offrit-il. Un merveilleux soulagement le submergea. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant les choses seraient différentes. Peut-être. Mais même si elles ne l'étaient pas, il n'aurait pas de regrets. Il n'y avait plus de non dit. Excepté peut-être encore une chose.

« Oui... » dit-elle, donnant encore l'impression qu'elle pensait ne pas l'avoir entendu correctement.

Jack acquiesça. C'était plus facile maintenant. Si facile qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

« Alors. Epouse-moi. »

L'expression sur son visage n'avait pas de prix. Un autre souvenir. Une autre brique dans ce mur anti-réplicateur.

« Quoi ? »

Jack se figea un instant. Un soupçon de doute apparut dans son esprit. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Et si Sam disait non ?

Jack se retrouva à étudier le sol.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment nul à ce genre de truc, » avoua-t-il. Prenant une profonde respiration et levant les yeux sur elle, il tenta une nouvelle fois. « Je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il ne sut pas comment lire la réaction sur son visage. En partie le choc... en partie la perplexité... en partie... il déglutit. Peut-être était-ce de la pitié ?

« Tu me le demandes maintenant ? » D'accord. Peut-être davantage l'incrédulité que la pitié. Jack se détendit un peu et haussa les épaules.

« Y a-t-il un meilleur moment ? » Il choisit la voie de la franchise. Cela marcha. Un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage de Sam comme elle secouait la tête avec incrédulité. Jack relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas été conscient de retenir. Cela s'était... bien passé. Surtout la partie où elle s'avança sur lui et l'embrassa. Encore. Cette fois sur les lèvres. Pendant très, très, très longtemps.

A bout de souffle, finalement, ils se séparèrent... mais que de quelques centimètres. Il sentit sa main ébouriffer les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle lui souriait.

« Non, il n'y en a pas. Et, oui. Je veux t'épouser. »

Le baiser avait déjà été une réponse pour lui, mais il y avait quelque chose sur le fait d'entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche qui fit réaliser à Jack qu'elle avait réellement dit oui.

« C'est vrai ? » Il savait qu'il paraissait surpris. Il ne put s'en empêcher. S'il avait raison, il venait de sauver leur futur. Cette pensée seule le submergea presque. Pas quelque chose qu'il avait à partager tout de suite. Temps de revenir sur quelque chose à laquelle elle s'attendrait.

« Super ! Très bien, allons travailler. »

Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, souriant pour lui-même à l'expression sidérée de Sam lorsqu'elle le dépassa. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« Merci, Jacob. Je vous en dois une. »

Fin


End file.
